Pick Up Lines II
by darkmage009
Summary: I wish you were a door, why? So that I could bang you all day long! XD [POT CAST!] and lots of implied pairings. TezuFuji, OshiAto.


**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you that Pick-Up Lines do not work…ever!? Please do not try this at home—or anywhere. XD

**Notes: **I'm back for another set of Pick-up Lines! Honestly, I wasn't planning on making another one of this but people liked it so…encore!! If you haven't read **Pick-Up Lines** then I suggest you start reading it too... and reviewing too!

* * *

**Pick-Up Lines II****  
**"_Life has never been this chaotic as before."

* * *

_

News has wings, everyone knew that. Unfortunately, it flew on Atobe's lair much faster than expected.

_His_ Tezuka and that abominable sadistic Fuji are now officially called the couple of the century being the 'Perfect Pair' and all.

_His_ Sanada and that good-for-nothing, invalid Yukimura are now, big surprise, a couple too.

Actually, Atobe's pride couldn't swallow this double defeat. He couldn't, could he?

"Just because they look girly and all does not make Ore-sama's enchanting beauty lower than them," Atobe mumbled to himself. Oh, the pain, the pain. And the annoying, vexing scene in front of him was just worsening his mood.

"Ne, Yuushi… do you have a band-aid?" Gakuto asked rather too cutely. Oshitari changed his face drastically, fussing over his once doubles partner.

"What happened? You're practicing your acrobatic tennis too much," Oshitari said as he looked for any possible injury. Gakuto latched his arms around Oshitari's back and grinned.

"No, I just need the band-aid coz I scraped my knee falling for you…"

Oshitari froze then turned his head mechanically towards Gakuto but before he could say anything, Shishido yelled mockingly.

"Hey, Ohtori… stupid Gakuto's picking up a line on Oshitari for the umpteenth time!"

"Anou, Shishido-san I'm just right here beside you no need to shout…" Ohtori squeaked.

"Shut up moron!" Gakuto yelled back.

"No you SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

"Stop swearing FUCK ASS!!!"

"You're basically swearing too," Oshitari mumbled, still removing himself from the clutch of Gakuto.

"Let it be, Shishido-san…Gakuto's just expressing his expression…" Ohtori said nervously. But Shishido just mumbled some curse. "Expressing my expression my ass,"

"Pick-up lines are so lame, hey Ohtori…?"

"Uh, yes?" Ohtori said uncertainly.

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity."

"HUH?"

"FUCKING SHISHIDO JUST SAID SOME PICK-UP LINES!!! How stupid can that be?" Gakuto yelled from a far, snickering after that.

"MORON!!!" Shishido yelled back.

"What you want to fight? Come on, the one who says the best pick-up line, will win!" Gakuto challenged. Shishido charged forward and accepted it. Ohtori still hasn't recovered from what Shishido just said and Oshitari was having his usual headache.

"I've had enough of this," Atobe hissed to himself as he reached for his phone.

* * *

"Dad, someone just ordered 20 set of sushi from Hyoutei Gakuen!" 

"Oh, that's our regular costumer from…uh, never mind son," Kawamura's father said as he prepared more sushi.

"Isn't that the twins Ryou and Atsushi Kisarazu?" Mizuki asked Yuuta who was currently enjoying his own food. Yuuta looked up and nodded.

"They are! That's the red bandana you forced him to wear and his brother is wearing his usual cap also," Yuuta commented as he chewed down his food.

"Do you think they're having an incestuous relationship?" Mizuki whispered as he eyed the two on the corner. Yuuta choked on his food all of a sudden.

"Mizuki-san, how could you?" Yuuta bellowed and Mizuki merely twirled his hair.

"Touchy…so how does it feel like? As if I don't know, you and your brother are in the same situation too right? 'Fujicest' and all…" he teased.

"_Mizuki-senpai_, there's nothing going on between me and _aniki_," Yuuta whispered, horrified at what Mizuki was telling him.

"Ah…something's wrong with my eye," Atsushi said as he rubbed his eyes. Ryou cupped his face and looked at his eyes.

"Did you catch some dirt in your eyes?"

"No, I just can't take my eyes off you."

From a far, Yuuta gaped at them and Mizuki smirked.

"So my prediction was right all along," he said in a boastful tone as he made his way out of the shop. He bumped into another person only to see his face staring at him.

"What?" Kirihara snapped. Mizuki definitely knew it was love at first sight.

"Hey… Your lips look so lonely... would they like to meet mine?" Mizuki whispered haughtily.

Kirihara just stared at him.

"Yanagi-san, there's some freak here telling strange things to me," Kirihara said to Yanagi who was just standing beside him.

"Seaweed head, how many times do we have to tell you not to talk to some strangers?" Niou said in a mocking tone. Marui nodded vigorously.

"Let's just go to the hospital everyone, our captain is waiting for us," Yanagi ordered the rest.

"I thought you're going to fall for that line," Yanagi commented silently. Kirihara just snorted.

"I'm not that desperate to like someone trying to imitate my appearance,"

"It's narcissism, Kirihara," Yagyuu informed. Kirihara scowled.

"The guy from Hyoutei is the real narcissist."

"Oh, is he that poor guy who was dumped by fukubuchou?" Marui asked innocently.

"No, he was the one who was dumped by the captain of Seigaku," Jackal corrected.

"Isn't he the same person?" Kirihara asked.

"Saa…" Yagyuu mumbled and Niou looked at him.

"You sounded like Fuji from Seigaku!" he commented excitedly. Yagyuu just pushed his eyeglass upward.

"So does that make you a _Tezuka_?" Yagyuu replied. Niou scratched his head and tried to laugh.

"Well if you're Fuji… then… I could be your Tezuka…" Niou said slyly. Yagyuu just looked at him and a tiny smile formed out on his face.

"Hey, did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Someone's gossiping about me," Atobe sneezed. Pick-up line fight between Shishido and Gakuto were still continuing that moment and Atobe was already having a heart attack. He actually might kill someone right now. 

"Oh, I have the best pick up line! Listen to this moron, _'Roses are red, violets are black, why is your chest as flat as my back?' _So how's that huh Gakuto? Did you like it Choutarou?" Shishido asked happily.

Ohtori just turned purple that exact moment.

"It's obviously _lame _stupid Shishido let me tell _you _the best pick-up line! Yuushi… _'I want to be your tear drop: I was born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and shall die on your lips'_ Ooooh Yuushi don't deny it you loved it right? You definitely loved my line!!!" Gakuto squealed as he clamped himself around Oshitari.

Oshitari rolled his eyes. _Dear God._

"Hmm…" Jiroh said sleepily. He found Atobe sitting on the chair propped on the garden and couldn't help but notice that Atobe's lap looked like a pillow.

"Ato-chan…" Jiroh said dreamily. Atobe looked at him now sleeping on his lap.

"I think I can die happy now…" Jiroh drawled.

"And why?"

"…because I've just seen a piece of heaven."

Atobe stopped breathing. _Was Jiroh pertaining to him?_

"I've seen Marui-san from Rikkaidai… extreme…max…" Jiroh continued before he slept. Atobe flicked his hand and Kabaji appeared.

"Bring this person to the hospital and make sure he doesn't sleep anymore—ever."

* * *

"Oh, Yanagi-san…are we going to surprise Yukimura-buchou?" Kirihara asked. Yanagi nodded and ordered them to stay put just outside the hospital room Yukimura was staying at. 

Yanagi peered on the door and found some disturbing scenes.

"You know…I feel like Richard Gere, I'm standing next to you, the Pretty Woman," Sanada commented to Yukimura as he held his hand. Yukimura smiled at him.

"Sanada I hope you know CPR…"

"I do know it…why?" Sanada murmured against Yukimura's hand.

"You always take my breath away," he whispered back.

Yanagi closed the door as fast as he could.

"What happened, Yanagi-san?" Kirihara asked curiously. Yanagi was sweating profusely.

"I think it's better to visit Yukimura some other time…"

"Why?" Marui demanded.

"You definitely don't want to enter inside that room," Yanagi said shakily.

"Well at least explain you know…" Niou said stubbornly.

"We're going to be killed if we disturbed them,"

"Who's going to kill us!?" they asked in unison.

"Both of them,"

They all froze that moment when someone passed by.

"That's Kabaji from Hyoutei!" Marui whispered excitedly, proud of his self for remembering a name that's not so important. He then opened his mouth in shock when he saw someone was slumped on Kabaji's shoulder.

"You better run Marui," Jackal recommended. Marui knew it better than anyone. Jiroh's nose twitched as he smelled a familiar scent and opened his eyes wide.

"Marui-san!!!" Jiroh shouted as he jumped out of Kabaji's shoulders. Marui ran for his dear life.

"Marui-san, there must be a light switch on my forehead!" Jiroh yelled while running.

"What did you say?" Marui yelled back.

"I said there must be a light switch on my forehead because every time I see you, you turn me on!"

"Go away!!!"

"Fufufu…" Yagyuu mumbled once again.

"I think you really sounded like Fuji," Niou commented once again.

* * *

Fuji sneezed and Tezuka patted Fuji's back. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, almost worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, smiling. They were already finished with tennis practice and were on their way to the locker room. Fuji locked the club room and removed his dress. Tezuka opened the curtains that exact same moment and gaped at him.

"What? You want to…take a shower with me?" Fuji asked seductively. Tezuka sighed as Fuji dragged him inside the shower. Tezuka could only turn on the shower as Fuji removed his damp clothes.

"Fuji, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

"Then punish me,"

* * *

After Atobe ate the 20 orders of sushi, he still felt…defeated. Why? He was dumped right? Not directly but it's all the same. 

Atobe burped and heard snicker from a distant.

"You're sulking?" Oshitari asked. Atobe just turned his back on him.

"Oh, what a surprise, where's _your_ Gakuto? Did he grow tired of you?"

"Atobe, are you venting your anger on me?"

"Not really, but yes I am," _Screw you, Oshitari. You're so slow._

Oshitari grinned slyly as he made his way towards Atobe and stood just behind his chair. He then bent down and whispered something.

"Don't tell me that you're actually… jealous?"

Atobe stood up and turned around, looking at him so sharply.

"And why would Ore-sama be angry at you, who's always flirting with Gakuto? Ore-sama is definitely not bothered by that," he snapped.

Oshitari just took his hand and kissed it.

"Can I have directions?"

Atobe's eyebrow shot. "…Where?" he said in confusion.

Oshitari locked his gaze on him. "To your heart,"

Atobe turned around once again, as he tried to hide his now flushing cheeks. Oshitari knew it better than him. He put his arms around Atobe and murmured against his neck.

"If it weren't for that damned sun, you'd be the hottest thing ever created…"

"I know, I am," Atobe replied as he turned around to face Oshitari. Oshitari broke into a smile.

"You're really a narcissist,"

"If I'm a narcissist then I couldn't possibly…" Atobe put his arms around Oshitari's neck and pulled him closer as they both enjoyed a sweet yet salty-sushi smelling kiss.

"…love you like this."

Oshitari licked his lips. "The sushi tastes good."

Atobe narrowed his eyes. "What about me?"

"You taste the best."

* * *

**The End.  
**_Or do you like a spin-off sequel!?_

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**Thanks for reading. Drop by your reviews and type what you think of this story. Thank you very much everyone!


End file.
